Gems in Charge
"Gems in Charge" is the eighth episode of the first season of ''Supernova'', and the eighth episode overall. Synopsis Star Sunstone doesn't take the breakup well; Star Garnet regenerates again. Plot Star Moonstone has fallen asleep on her bed. She still cradles Star Garnet's gem silently. ---- Back out in the living room, Star Sunstone is still lying on the floor. SS: Why did everything just happen. Star Lemon Quartz strolls out of her room and looks at Star Sunstone on the floor. SLQ: Did she... SS: Yep. SLQ: I feel bad for you. SS: Why? SLQ: You let Star Moonstone beat the hell out of you. SS: I let her win. SLQ: Did you two break up? SS: She left me. SLQ: ...That's really your own fault. SS: You aren't even going to help me up? He struggles to his feet. SLQ: You're kind of abusive trash. SS: Am not. SLQ: Are too. And you know it. She scolds him. SLQ: You shouldn't have been so paranoid that she's going to leave you. In fact, I bet she's with Star Garnet right now. Dating. SS: Stop. SLQ: Sexing each other. SS: STOP. SLQ: I'm not on your side. SS: I know. SLQ: You won't apologize to her, though? SS: No. SLQ: This is why nobody wants to date you. Star Rose Quartz walks out of her room. SRQ: I heard scolding. SLQ: Damn right you did. SRQ: Damn right I did. SLQ: Star Sunstone is being trash. He was awful to Star Moonstone. SRQ: Oh, come on. SS: UGH. SRQ: Nu-uh. No excuses. SS: Fine. SRQ: You go march up to her and apologize right now. ---- In Star Moonstone's room, Star Garnet just regenerated. He stares at Star Moonstone. SG: It wasn't your fault. SM: I know... he uses people a lot. SG: Especially as meat shields. Thank god he didn't go for my gem, right..? Heh.... Star Moonstone sighs. SG: Too soon? SM: Star Gar... SG: Yeah..? SM: I don't know if I should say this. I JUST broke up. SG: I already know what you're going to say. SM: Right... Star Garnet grabs Star Moonstone by the shoulders and pulls her face to his. He whispers sharply into her ear. SG: I was sort of hoping you'd feel the way you did. Star Moonstone shudders. SM: Star Gar, this is really creepy. SG: Right. He pulls away and places his hands on her cheeks. SG: But I'm not joking. He lightly kisses her on the forehead. He pulls away and Star Moonstone looks at him before she oulls his face down into a kiss. ---- SLQ: No, SS. You need to learn how to kiss correctly. SS: Why? SRQ: You have to win her back! SS: Er... SRQ: Here, try on me. SS: UH.... Star Rose Quartz pulls him into his kiss. His eyes go wide. SLQ: OI. S-R-Q. You KNOW that we're dating. I want a divorce. She pulls away, still roughly holding Star Sunstone's face. SRQ: You're joking, right? SLQ: Yes. She shoves Star Sunstone away. SRQ: Good. SS: Why is this even happening to me. SRQ: Oh! Right. You need to go talk to her. SS: That's not what I me-- Star Rose Quartz takes off her necklace with a small Star Moonstone gem on it. SRQ: Let's do this. SS: WE DIDN'T EVEN DISCUSS THIS! She grabs his wrist and walks over to the temple door quickly. SS: Not so quickly..! She holds the necklace in front of the doorway and Star Moonstone's bedroom door opens. She shoves Star Sunstone inside of the room. SRQ: Go get her! SS: Bu-- The door closes shut. Star Sunstone sighs angrily. He turns around and begins to walk forward through the icy forest of Star Moonstone's room. He eventually finds Star Moonstone and Star Garnet on her bed, kissing roughly. SS: Ahem. The two turn to him. SM: Oh. SG: Why are you here? HOW? The two push each other away and cross their arms. SS: Star Moonstone. SM: What? SS: I know I am really bad for you. SM + SG: Damn straight. SS: But... Star Lemon Quartz and Star Rose Quartz told me that I need to apologize for my actions. Star Moonstone raises an eyebrow. SS: I've been really bad to everyone. I'm too pushy and demanding. WAY too pushy and demanding. I didn't deserve you. None of you deserved what you got. SM: And...? SS: I don't really care about... What's going on... here. He gestures to the obviously previously making out gems. SS: I just... SM: You just what? SS: Can you find it SOMEWHERE in your heart to reconsider me as a gem? You don't have to forgive me. SM: I'm not going to. SS: I know. He runs a hand through his hair/ SS: I just want to start over with you. SG: But-- SS: With BOTH of you. And the rest of the others. SM: That's a big move. SS: I'm willing to take it. Star Moonstone sighs. Star Sunstone looks determined. SS: Will both of you give me the chance to redeem myself in any way, shape, or form? SG: ...I trust you. SM: What? SG: He seems honest enough. It's always the safe choice to give someone a second change, Star Moonstone. He turns to her. SG: Wouldn't you know about second chances? Star Moonstone looks at the ground. SM: Right... SS: Please tell me you can let me make up for my mistakes...? SM: Okay. Star Sunstone grins. SM: You get ONE chance. If you mess up. ONCE. I'm giving up on you. She stands and walks over to him. SM: Do you promise to never hurt anyone? Ever again? SS: I do. She hugs him roughly. SM: Okay. Then It's settled. You need to start being nice now. You have to be strong now. No more being scared? SS: I promise. He hugs her back. Star Garnet obviously looks uncomfortable. SG: Are you two done? The two pull away. SS: I suppose we are. The three all sigh. Whether or not with disappointment or relief, they aren't sure. They all talk some more and decide to finally walk of of Star Moonstone' room and into the temple living room. The rest of the Supernova clan is already there, staring. SD: What's the outcome, yeah? SR: Are you two done with? S. Sapph: That seems to be the case... Star Sunstone frowns. SS: Yes. We've split up. Star Sapphire sighs with sadness. S. Sapph: Damn... SS: But she is letting me start over. I'm going to change. Things will be different. Star Garnet stare at Star Sunstone. His eyes are giving off that same spark. He knows what Star Sunstone is truly thinking. SS: I think it's safe to say that we all need to explore Barun more. We can't stay in this same area forever. The gems all nod in agreement and mutter to each other. SS: We all should really get ready to go on a Road Trip. SM: Sounds good to me! SG: It'll be fun, I bet. SD: No snakes, please. I hate snakes... Star Sunstone snorts with laughter. SS: We'll just have to see about that. Features Characters * Star Sunstone * Star Moonstone * Star Rose Quartz * Star Lemon Quartz * Star Garnet * Star Diopside * Star Ruby * Star Sapphire Locations * TBA * The Temple * Planet Barun Objects * N/A